The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to an abnormal information output system for a computer system.
Concerning the cost issue, some of the conventional computer systems provides no baseboard management controller (BMC sub-system) but use a microprocessor to substitute the BMC sub-system for management, for example, recording operation status information like temperatures of hardware and chips in the computer systems.
However, the microprocessor may not be used to record the operation status information of the system in case the microprocessor fails. More particularly, if some abnormal events (for example, overheating of a CPU chip) occur, the computer system would fail. Under this circumstance, information of the above-mentioned abnormal events cannot be recorded by the microprocessor, and inspectors may thus fail to determine the causes of such abnormal events which occur in the system. For the above reasons, it is desired to cure such deficiencies in the conventional computer systems.